Protect and Love me
by valyra griffen
Summary: ludwig is a humanoid air commander that gets framed for killing his own men. eventually escaping and spacejumping to our little corner of the universe (earth). Will he ever catch the basterd that framed him and get his honor back? or will he catch the basterd and remain on earth? read to find out hehehehehe... rated M for future smut and bad romano like language. germanyXoc


_**Protect and love me**_

"General Ludwig Beilschmidt, you are here before the united federation council accused of murdering your own squadron in the middle of a flight practice on Doka the 10th at 1 pm. How do you plead?" asked the head of the council, Turama, looking down at the slicked back blond hair blue eyed male from the planet Stukiden.

"Not guilty. I did not even schedule a flight practice that day." Replied Ludwig trying desperately to control himself from lashing out in a frenzy of fear, sadness, loss, and anger, at the council. "Anyone who knows me, should very well know that I do my training in the_** morning**_. The rest of the day I spend in my office completing paper work or in the hanger bay working on my fighter."

"I'd like to say otherwise, _General."_ Sneered a man with jet black hair and piercing green eyes with slits for pupils.

"Dayton….."Ludwig glared daggers at the man from the planet kationlos.

"If I may," Dayton paused and waited for approval from the council. After the council approved he continued, " this surveillance camera says other wise. As well as the men who witnessed the killing"

"IT IS A LIE! I DID NOT KILL ANYONE! I would NEVER kill my own men!" yelled Ludwig losing complete control of his emotions and pounding the steel like safety bar in front of him, snapping it in half.

"Restrain yourself General Beilschmidt! Actions like that will NOT be tolerated here!" shouted Turama. Ludwig looked down to notice what he did. "sorry" Ludwig apologized coldly.

"That only helps prove him guilty. Council men please hear me when I say this, having a man like him running your space force is extremely dangerous! It also doesn't help that the federation doesn't have good contacts with his home planet Stukiden." said Dayton

"SHUT UP YOU TWIT!" fumed Ludwig

"THAT'S IT! SOMEONE ESCORT LUDWIG TO THE BRIG NOW!" shouted a council man to Turama's left. "YEAH! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" others agreed as guards advanced on Ludwig.

Ludwig glared at Dayton who just stood there smiling like an idiot as he was grabbed by the arms. "Let go of me!" he roared as he pushed the guards off him.

Turama watched in dismay as his friend was apprehended and sent to the brig. He knew Ludwig was innocent but he couldn't do anything about it. 'Or can I?' Turama smiled a devilish toothy smile as he walked back to his office.

*~~~le time jump!~~~*

'Why? Why did this have to happen to me?' Ludwig kept asking himself this question as if the answer would just pop out in front of him.

"Now remember Dane, as soon as you see me with Ludwig, start up his ship immediately" said Turama

"Of course sir." Replied Dane. Turama trusted the proud Altarian with his plan to help free Ludwig because of his history with the general. When Ludwig saved Turama during a raid on his home planet, Dane was there with them. Turama had learned that Dane and Ludwig where best friends since the day the two met during a trade escort between the Stukiden and Altarian empires, before the United Federation was even formed. This gave the Lizard like humanoid all the confidence he needed to trust him.

"Good. I will be back soon." With that Dane watched the reptilian man scurry away. 'don't worry old friend. You'll be out of this in no time…'

Ludwig was currently staring out of his cell window at the stars when he heard someone approaching.

"Pssst. Psssst…. Ludwig."

Ludwig immediately turned around at the sound of his name. "T-Turama? What are you doing here?"

"Helping you escape." He replied.

"Turama don't. if you get captured-"

"I wont get captured Ludwig. So don't worry about it." Replied Turama cutting him off, and opening the cell door.

"Turama…" said Ludwig sternly

"Don't even start. Now come on." With that Turama pulled Ludwig out of his cell and down the hallway.

"The hanger bay? Turama I can't. The guards will notice me." Whispered Ludwig.

Looking around quickly, Turama pulled Ludwig silently through the massive room stopping just a few yards away from Ludwig's fighter.

Dane noticed two figures running to and from different ships and fighters. At once he knew who they where. General Ludwig and Head Council man Turama. Doing as he was told, he climbed into the general's fighter and prepped the engine for startup and take off.

"this isn't going to wor-" Ludwig was cut off by his ship's engines coming to life and humming softly. He then smirked and turned to Turama. "You got Dane to help you didn't you?" the Lizard man smiled devilishly back at Ludwig, confirming the question as a yes.

Once the coast was clear, both Ludwig and Turama sprinted to the ship while Dane climbed out of the cockpit. When Dane turned around, he enveloped Ludwig in a hug. "It is good to see you again old friend."

"Like wise Dane." Responded Ludwig as he pated Dane on the back. "Hopefully this wont last long and I can come back."

"hmm… be carful what you wish for Ludwig. It might just come true." Chimed Turama sorrowfully

"then, perhaps, I will wish for the opposite." Replied Ludwig shaking Turama's hand and climbing inside the cockpit of the ship.

"Hey! Be safe out there alright?" questioned Dane as he looked up at his friend.

"Of course. And the same to you both." Said Ludwig as he closed the windshield and maneuvered his ship to the door.

"Sir!"

"what is it?" asked Dayton walking over to the person calling him

"sir we have an unauthorized take off in the fighter bay."

"what?! Which ship is leaving?!"

" It apperars to be the Black Wing Hunter sir… Its General Beilschmidt's ship!"

"DAMN IT! HE ESCAPED! TURN ON THE ALARMS NOW! DO NOT LET HIM LEAVE THIS CRUSIER!" roared Dayton as he ran off to jump in his own ship as the alarms started going off.

Pt 5

Ivan sighed and agreed not wanting to disappoint his beloved sunflower. Valyra led her cousin to where she had left the strange man.

"Ok so ummm… I guess if you take his legs and then I'll-" Valyra stopped as she noticed that Ivan had already picked up the man and was now walking back towards the car. "Or not…"

After catching up with Ivan, she had helped him set the man in the back of the car and getting in on the passenger side as Ivan took the wheel again.

"so~ who is he?" Ivan asked

"I don't know his name I only know that he needs help" she replied taking a napkin and wiping away some access blood from the mans forehead.

Looking out the side of his eye as Valyra sat facing ford in the seat now, he could easily see the bright blue liquid. "I'm guessing not from hospital da?" he asked. Valyra only nodded in response

~*~*~*~time jump~*~*~*~

Once home, Ivan helped valyra put the strang man on her couch."thank you" was the last thing that valyra said to him before he left.

"Who are you?" She woundered aloud.

The man groaned to her surprise but remained asleep.

"Well I better get started" with that Valyra went to the bathroom and retrieved her first-aid kit from under the sink. After carefully removing his coat she took in all the cuts and burses, hoping that none where fatal or if he had broken a bone. He had received several large cuts on his arms and torso but other than that he looked fine.

"Aren't you the lucky one?" She then took off his black shirt and started treating his wounds. After a while she had finished wrapping gauze over the freshly cleaned scars and was now putting away the kit when her stomach growled. 'Hmmmm what to make?' She thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen 'hm würst sounds good. Some mashed potatos to.' She smiled as she retrieved named ingredients.

~*~*~30minutes later~*~*~

~luddy's pov~

Ludwig groaned slightly as he started to wake up. 'Where am I?' He thought as he opened his eyes and looked around. Suddenly he heard an opening and closing sound and a female's voice. With that he concluded that he was in a house of some sorts. Then he heard a noise completely unfamiliar to him. Just then a creature walked in completely covered in some sort of hair that was black, grey, and white. It had pointed ears on top of its head and a bushy tail. It was also looking directly at him making a growling noise.

Using the language he learned before crashing he spoke to the creature cautiously. "E-easy... I don't vant a-any trouble..." the creature only growled louder, showing its teeth this time.

"Chief? Stop that what are you-" ludwig stared in disbelief as the creature stopped and looked at the figure that just walked in, and didn't attack them.

"Oh... your awake..." was all the person could say as Ludwig sat there dumbfounded. 'How the hell did a female get here?!' He screamed in his head as he remembered that back on his home the females where the ones in charge. Not the males.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, cautiously walking towards him, while the creature started growling again.

"I-I am... f-fine..." ludwig reverted back to his native tongue figuring she would understand him.

~*~*~ Valyra's pov ~*~*~

"How are you feeling? " valyra asked the strange man as she slowly started walking towards him, he continued to stare at her wide eyed then answered in a language she had never head before.

"Ummmm..I don't know what that means... but I do know you can speak a little bit of English..." the man quickly realised his mistake and shakily answered again.

"I-I-I a-am f-fine"

Valyra's dog, chief, started to growl louder causing the man to back up into her couch further.

"Chief...knock it off.. go lay down." Chief looked at her and then quietly obeyed, though glaring at the stranger. Valyra sighed slightly as she continued to come closer to the man.

"I-im sorry. I-i zought y-you...ummm.. never mind" the man said. Valrya quickly noticed him starting to relax slightly seeing her dog leave.

"I'm sorry about him... he can be a bit protective."

"Vat is...'he'?"

"He's my dog. Ummm what is your name anyways?"

"Its ummm... ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Vats yours?" Ludwig asked back.

"My name is Valyra. Valyra Griffen, though you can just call me lya for short"

~*~*~ ludwig's pov ~*~*~

Ludwig nodded and looked down half shocked to see his shirt gone and bandages all over his chest and forearms.

"D-Did you do zis?" He asked

Valyra nodded "Don't mess with it though. Otherwise you'll reopen your cuts."

Ludwig nodded again and shivered slightly. Though he didn't know why. He had never done that before, and he had started feeling cold. This was also new to him. Stukiden was a mild planet. Always warm. So this 'coldness' was a brand-new feeling. Valyra then walked past him to a compartment of sorts and pulled out a coat, and handed it to him. "Here, put this on. It'll keep you warm" she said.

'She must have noticed... I wounder... is she an exile or is she a natural inhabitant on this world?...' that question kept bouncing in his head as he pulled the coat on. "Thank-you... vere am I?"

"Your in my home. In Greenville, Maine. Are you hungry? I just finished making some food."

~*~*~ Valyra's pov ~*~*~

Ludwig remained silent but nodded when she asked if he wanted some food. "I'll go get you some. I'll be right back." She left and went to the stove. 'I hope he's going to be alright...he's fairly quite...but I'm sure that'll change...I hope...hmmm his name suits him though... ludwig...I kinda like it.' Valyra smiled to herself as she prepared two plates of wurst and mashed potatos.

"Vat is zat?" Valyra jumped slightly quickly turning around with a knife in hand. She stoped when she realized it was ludwig, her knife at his throat. A blank expression on his face.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you" he apologized in a monotone.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again please. And why are you up? You should be resting" valyra questioned him as she went back to the food. Ludwig didn't answer her questions and kept silent watching her.

Valyra sighed "this is called wurst. It's a type of meat," She pointed to the links of meat, "and these are called potatos" she then pointed to the slightly cream colored food on the plate. "It isn't much but its what I have. Now please. Go sit down at the table over there."

Ludwig noded and left without a word and sat down, at what he presumed was the table, in a chair. Valyra joined him a few minutes after, setting a plate before him, and sitting down across from him.

~*~*~ Luddy's pov ~*~*~

Ludwig stared at the plate before him confused. 'What am I supposed to do now? I don't know what this is and I've never eaten with a female before in my life. Not to mention I'm on a different planet. Is there supposed to be something said or done before eating? ' he thought to himself as he started to poke at the food.

"You can eat it you know... its not going to kill you." Her words brought him back to reality from his thinking.

"Sorry..." he replied quietly

"Its alright. Just try to eat something." He watched her go back to eating and decided to copy her. Picking up the strange new meat, he looked at it suspiciously before taking a small bite.

In genuine shock " Vow, It's gut. Thank you."

"Thank you and your welcome I'm glad you like it." She smiled at him and went back to eating.

~*~*~*~ TIME JUMP OF EPICNESSSSS by Steve! ~*~*~*~

"So...your 'dog' is a pet?" Ludwig asked as he sat down on the couch he woke up on.

"Yeah. His name is Master Chief. Though I call him Chief for short. And I'm sorry about earlier when he was growling at you." Valyra apologized at she sat in a chair on the other side of the room.

Ludwig nodded as the dog walked in and sat down beside valyra glaring daggers at him. Which caused him to shift slightly.

"Chief...nock it off. He's a friendly." The dog looked at valyra questioningly but obeyed.

"he….is very protective." Ludwig watched the dog as he laid down by her feet.

"yeah. But he'll open up once he gets to know you."

"hmmm…"was his only reply

"well… im going to go to bed. You can sleep here if you want. I also have an extra room."

"ummmm…ok. I'll follow you." Valyra nodded and got up motioning him to follow, and walked upstairs.

"Here is the guest bedroom. Mine's down the hall over there. And the bathroom is right there" Ludwig nodded again and made mental notes on where everything was.

"Zank you. You don't have to do zis zough."

"Its fine. Im happy to help." She smiled and then yawned "alright. Im going to bed now. Goodnight Ludwig. See you in the morning."

"um yeah. Good night." Ludwig watched her as she left, then walked into the room and closed the door softly behind him. 'there are so many things that are so different…' he looked at the bed 'and so many things that are so similar….. and this female… this Valyra…. She is so nice to me. Even though she doesn't even know me. Or even what I am. And yet she helps me and feeds me and gives me a place to stay…. I wonder what tomorrow will bring in this strange world…' Ludwig laid down on the bed staring at the stars. 'I hope Dane and Turama are alright…..' he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.


End file.
